Interruption Moments 2:Kingdom Hearts
by videogamewriter
Summary: It's another day of school at Twilight High and Sora's sister, Sammy, He he that's me follows him and his friends around. But Sammy's main goal is to make her cousin Roxas find friendship with the a shy girl. Oneshot


Interruption Moment

For this interruption it kinda came to me when I was trying to sleep. When I try to sleep I think of something that I might dream about and I came up with this.

This all started at Twilight High the high school that Sora and the others go to. Since I am in grade seven I didn't attend to classes there so mostly I hang around the school yards or around town. This may sound stupid but I made myself Sora's sister and Roxas' cousin. So yeah I was wandering outside of the school and I see Namine. Being very friendly I say hi she did the same. So we begin to talk like if we were friends.

"The name is Sammy." I said.

"My name is Namine" She said back. We went on forever until one part I asked her if she liked Roxas. Namine didn't say anything much but turned tomato red. I smiled and pretended to zip my mouth telling her secret safe with me. Then the bell rang and Namine left me in the park. I continued walking around the place until I bumped into someone and that someone was my pretend brother Sora.

"What are you doing here?!" Sora asked impatiently.

"Living my life?" I said.

"Should you be at home?" he asked.

"Why would I want to be." I replied.

"Because with you here your making me lose my cool" He said.

"Fine I leave so you can keep your cool." I made air quotes. Sora walked passed me if I was a stranger. "At least Roxas is not like him" I thought in my mind so I decided to meet Roxas at his usual spot at the skate park. When I got there Roxas was on his board and was doing a bunch of cool skateboard tricks.

"Hi cuz whatcha doing?" I asked innocently.

"Trying to think" he answered.

"Thinking about what?"

"The song that my band has to play."

"Maybe I can help,"

"If you can think of a song that describes a girl then maybe you can help us," with that said Roxas rolled away with his skateboard.

Many suggestions were in my head then one song one song stuck with me. Then I remembered Roxas was voiced by Jesse McCartney and thought hey what about the star sings his own song. I sprinted to my house and into my room and went to work. I tried to remember how the song went and what beat it went and finally it was finished. All I had to do was wait for the next day.

The morning came more quickly than I expected I woke up from my fake dream. My eyes shot open I got changed grabbed the piece of paper shoving it in my pocket and dashed out the door. Hopping onto my bike I didn't even know where the bike came from and bike to the town's stage. I unwrinkled the piece of paper and tried it to look presentable. I found Roxas on the stage near the drums and on the bench in front of the stage sat Namine. Another bench a couple of meters away sat a guess you call it popular girl was sitting. I could tell she had her eye on Roxas she was giving kissy faces and all those gross things teenagers do. I waved at Namine giving her a welcome hello and climbed onto the stage. I was right behind Roxas I tapped him on the back Roxas turned around and accidentally pushed me to the ground. He laughed and offered to help me up. I laughed and smiled flapping the piece of paper in front of him.

"Here is the song." I said.

"Great let's see it" Roxas tried to grab for but I took it away from him.

"C'mon give it," he said playfully.

"But you have to do something in order to have it," I said.

"Sure name it," Roxas said confidently. I grinned not the happy kind of grin the grin that you would see on a pranksters face.

"Okay, you would have to shove Sea Salt ice cream down your shirt."

"What?!" Roxas puts his hands on his head.

"No act no song." I said simply.

"Fine" he sighed. He turned around to one of his bad members and started to talk to him. I overheard the name Hayner I guess that was the guy in camo pants. Hayner laughed at the part I think that when Roxas told him about my prank. Hayner nodded and ran to complete his errand.

"I'll sit with Namine waiting for the ice cream to come" I jumped off the stage and onto the concrete ground and ran towards the bench Namine was sitting on.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey Namine I have question to ask you,"

"Go ahead."

"Who is that snobby girl sitting on the bench not far from us here?"

"Oh that's Anna the most popular girl in school."

"I see and I could also tell that see has her eye on my cousin."

"Roxas is your cousin?" Namine questioned.

"Yeah he's the best. Not like my brother." Then in the corner of my eye I saw Hayner running back to the stage with a stick of Sea Salt ice-cream. Smiling me told her that I would come back and ran off towards the stage.

"Here Roxas," puffed Hayner. Roxas took the sky blue sweet treat and stared at me. Shutting his eyes he stretched his shirt collar and dropped the frozen ice-cream. His eyes bulged of the coldness going down his body. I tried to contain my laughter but suddenly it spilled out of my mouth like a bomb. Roxas was dancing like a monkey trying to get rid of the Sea Salt ice cream. Hayner and this other guy joined me laughing at the freak show. After getting all the giggles out of my body I handed Roxas the sheet of paper.

"Just ask me if want anything else," I smiled innocently and went back to Namine.

"I'm back,"

"What just happened?"

"Oh nothing." A shadow cloaked our conversation I looked up and saw a blonde dude with a black cap.

"Seifer?" I said.

"I heard that you gave Roxas' band a song for them to play," he said.

"And?" I asked annoyingly.

"I want you to make my band a song better than theirs," he requested.

"Let me think…uh no." I said rudely.

"I asked you very nicely now you're going to get it!!" he yelled. He had his man hands out and swung them for a punch. I gracefully dodged the super quick attacks the punch went passed me and squarely hit Namine in the cheek. Seifer backed out seeing for what had done. Namine lay on the bench with a red mark on her left cheek. Shocked I went over Namine's side and tried to aide her. I called for Roxas for help. He leapt from the stage and ran to my call.

"What happened?" he asked franticly.

"Seifer punched her and now she's hurt take her to the nurse's office!!" I said quickly. Hayner and two other of his friends came. Roxas carried Namine and ran to the nurse's office. Anna and few of her friends were laughing.

"She is just faking it to get Roxas' attention," Anna said.

"She was not I was there and saw it with my two eyes," I yelled.

"Geez don't spazz," she rudely said.

"I'll show you who the spazz here!" my fist was up and ready for a punch but then a pair of hands grabbed mine.

"C'mon we don't have time for that," Hayner said. He led me into the high school and into the nurse's office. I saw Namine on the white bed with her eyes closed with Roxas beside her. I walked over beside Roxas and tapped him on the back. His head turned to my direction I gave him a friendly smile. Without warning I got shoved by someone to the side and onto the floor. No coincidence it was overly popular Anna she pulled Roxas aside and started to talk to him and not even asked if Namine was okay, how low can you get? Ignoring them I went to the opposite of Namine's bed and sat on a chair waiting for her to wake up. After a few minutes Namine's eyelids blinked open and her soft blue eyes searched the room. Her small lips positioned itself into a tiny smile.

"You okay?" I asked softly she nodded. I whispered to her ear and told her Roxas carried her to the nurse's office. Her pale face quickly turned the same shade of red I saw her in the hallway.

"Yo cuz Namine's awake," I called Roxas walked away from his conversation and came back into the room again. Namine's face turned even redder as Roxas came closer towards her. I sneaked away from the room leaving those two people alone. Again without notice I was shoved to the ground by Anna but this time it wasn't for Roxas it was for me.

"You stay away from him!?" she yelled.

"Who?" I asked.

"Roxas he's mine and you know it!" she yelled again.

"For your FYI Roxas is my cousin." I laughed and I walked away leaving Anna's face surprised. I walked back to the nurse's to check up what was going on. To my surprise Namine was not at her bed but she was up and linking arms with Roxas.

"Did I miss something?" I asked. They just kept smiling at me to me I caught that as a good sign. My mind went into space until someone shoved me to the floor again I was guessing it was Anna. What do you know it was her with her face red as a fire truck but not in a blushing face but an angry face. With being shoved to the floor and the wall so many times I was steamed. Anna had her hand raised near Roxas' face then I knew it Roxas was going to have those slaps in the face for no reason. Thinking quickly I jumped up from the floor and seized her hand before she could have done something. She whipped her head around with fury she released her hand from my clutch. My mind was thinking that was not really smart move I pulled so I started to run for it to the outside of the building. Up ahead I saw Hayner I ran behind him and used him like a human shield. His face I could tell was in confusion until he saw Anna with her mad bull face on. He winked at me telling me that he got it handled so I quickly moved myself back to the building. Roxas and Namine were walking on the sidewalk again with their arms linked. I went in front of them walking backwards.

"Hey what happened to Anna?" Namine asked.

"Oh, Hayner is handling it," I simply said.

"So can you tell me what happened with Namine?" Roxas brought up.

"Okay, so Namine and I were sitting on the bench until Seifer came up to us. He asked me to write his band a song better yours. Of course I said no he got all mad and tried to punch me and hit Namine." I said as fast as I could and almost out of breath. To top it off I did a fast jazz hands finish. Looking down at my watch it read 6:00 pm with my eyes wide I told them I had to go home for supper.

"Later Namine. Later cuz." I waved good bye and ran.


End file.
